


30 Zombie

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, After 3:16 No Rest for the WIcked, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Magic-Users, Major Character Undeath, Mild Language, Necrophilia sort of, Non-Angel Castiel, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, Zombie Dean, no one stays dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been taken to Hell.  Sam had hit every crossroad there was and could not find anyone to help him get his brother back.  He had tried everything until he heard talk of a office that worked primary with supernatural issues.  There was a man that was highly recommended that could do what Sam needed.</p><p>Castiel had been born with the gift of otherworldly abilities.  It ran in his bloodline and there was no stopping it.  So he embraced it and made a career of dealing with the things people wanted to pretend did not exist.  His specialty was communing with the dead.  Especially zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> This is greatly influenced by some of my favorite series (Anita Blake, Constantine, Dresden, Rachel Morgan) as well as my own views and study of the occult and theology. A lot of it is fiction but there is smidgen of realism in this story. 
> 
> I did put the warning for major character death because it starts with Dean being dead and then another character will die but will return. I just like to make sure I have my bum covered. Plus it can be a trigger for some folks.

Castiel grumbled as he went to the shower room in the basement of the office building.  He pulled off the slime covered overalls and tossed them aside.  He undressed and turned the shower on full blast.  He scrubbed himself clean after he repeatedly shampooed his hair.  Castiel dried off and went to his locker.  He pulled on clean clothes and took the stairs back to his office.  He ran the towel over his hair one last time as he sat his bag down on his desk. 

Castiel sat behind his desk and booted up his old computer.  He saw the note Anna had left him letting him know she was gone for the evening since it was pass her hours and he had not returned.  Castiel waited for the old CPU to get started.  He knew he could use a newer model but with his abilities it would not last more than a few hours.  He had been in luck that Gabriel had been able to install stabilizers in the one he had to keep it from blowing up like the last five had.

Castiel had just finished the file for the case he had closed when he heard someone in the front office.  Castiel grabbed his wand from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist the collapsible wand extended.  He moved silently from his office to the main hall.  He saw a tall shadow in the waiting area by the reception desk.  Castiel chanted under his breath and used the wand to narrow the aim of the spell as he cast it.

“AHHH!”

Castiel walked to the front and saw a man on his knees bent over in pain.  He collapsed the wand and put it back in his pocket.  He held out his hand and eased the pain enough to allow the man to breathe.

“What do you want?” Castiel stood over him with a serious face, “we have no money here and it is an office full of pagans, magic users, will benders, animators and me.  It was a dumb idea to break in.  I can kill you with a waggle of my pinkie,” he kept his voice flat.

“I-I didn’t break in.  The door was open and it said someone would be on duty,” the man with long sandy brown hair groaned.

“Oh,” Castiel stepped back and his tone lightened a bit but his face remained serious, “I’m sorry.  I must have forgotten to lock up and turn the sign off.  We closed at 03:00,” he flicked his wrist and all the pain disappeared from the man.

“Thank you,” the man cleared his throat as he stood and grabbed his bag.

“Let me lock up so that I don’t get any more late nighters.  My office is the only with a full light on.  Don’t touch anything,” Castiel walked pass him and went to the front doors.

Castiel turned the ‘ON DUTY’ sign off and locked the doors then headed back to his office.  The man clutched the bag to his chest as he looked over the contents of Castiel’s office.  Castiel grabbed a bottle of water and an unmarked pill bottle.  He handed them both to the man.  Castiel took his seat and pulled out his notepad and pen.

“What can I assist you with?”

“What are these?” he looked at the bottle warily.

“The residual effects of the spell I hit you with are dreadful.  Those pills will make sure that they only feel like a mild hangover instead of Hiroshima.”

“Alright,” he took the pills and handed the bottle back to Castiel, “uh, I’m Sam Winchester.  I was recommended to you by a group online.  I have a zombie issue,” he opened his bag and began to dig around.

“You need me to make a zombie or raise a zombie?  Legally I have to tell you that making a zombie is border line abuse of the 1444 Ethics Code and deemed abuse and mistreat in the county bylaws.  With that said it is not illegal to do so.  I will need time to find a place that sells fresh puffer fish and scrounge up the other ingredients and a place to hold them.”

“Oh no,” Sam cleared his throat, “I need you to raise a zombie,” he handed him the file folder of material he had put together.

“Very well.  That is much more affordable and less work,” Castiel opened the folder and gasped at the images of a man after an apparent animal attack.

“That’s my brother Dean.  He made a deal with a crossroads demon.  They gave him a year and that’s what he looked like after they came to collect,” Sam felt his throat tightened and looked away from the pictures, “in order to save him I have to raise him and give his soul a place to go.  It is the only loophole in their contract.  If he can escape Hell without aide from the inside he can be free.   No one will come after him.  The thing is he will need his original body.  They have hidden it and I’m not sure what state it’s in.  So I need you to find it and put it back together.  I have a way to communicate with his soul but I can’t do it until I have his body.”

“A body without a soul that is missing?  You want me to find the body, animate it without a soul and put his soul back in it once you have it?  That, my friend, is damn near impossible,” Castiel flipped through the pictures and read the notes Sam had taken.

“That’s what everyone says.  I’m sorry to waste your time,” Sam stood and reached for folder, “the last person I talked to recommended you as well.  With their recommendation and the group online saying you’re known in the circles as the best I had to come.  That’s why I showed up here but if you can’t then there’s nothing else to do.”

“I said near,” Castiel’s lips turned up slightly, “impossible.  This is not going to be easy work which means it is not going to be cheap work.  I will need the $1,050 retainer upfront before I start.”

“Y-y-you can do it?” Sam sat forward in his seat with wide eyes filled with hope.

“I know I can locate the body and I can reanimate it.  I cannot say what we will have to do to get the body and how easy it will be to put his soul back.  I am going to take your case,” Castiel put everything back in the folder and closed it, “I will need you to fill out the paperwork there on that clipboard and I only take cash or debit for the retainer.  We no longer take personal checks or credit cards.  As for the rest of the cost we can work in money or barter.  With all that I have to get done I am looking at about,” he looked over his service itemization sheet by his keyboard, “no less than $10,000.”

“That’s fine.  Bobby said as much.  I have been working the last two months since his passing to put money aside and Bobby’s put some aside just in case,” Sam replied as he filled out the paperwork.

“Can I keep the information that you have provided?”

“Yes.  They’re copies.”

“Thank you.  I will need a personal item of his.  I know it is tough but if you have an item of clothing that he was wearing that day it would be best.  If not then anything else of his will do,” Castiel typed away on his computer, “I will need you to meet with me tomorrow.  I have a few appointments in the early afternoon.  Do you think that you can get here around 16:00?” he glanced up at Sam.

“Yes,” Sam nodded enthusiastically.

“Very good.”

Sam finished filling out the paperwork and handed it to him.  He opened his bag, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Castiel to pay the retainer.

“There is one thing you must know.  I am not sure if you read everything or just skimmed it,” Castiel grabbed a brochure on the corner of his desk and unfolded it to make sure Sam read it, “even with his soul, bringing him back does not guarantee him to be the same.  If he becomes a danger to you or anyone else I will have to euthanize him.  It will be a lot more pleasant than his last experience.”

“I’m aware.”

“Alright.  Take these brochures with you.  Share them with your friend Bobby so that he may understand as well.”

Sam tucked them in his bag while Castiel looked over the paperwork.  Castiel signed below where Sam had signed.  He kept his copy and handed Sam the carbon.

“You said you heard about me from a group online at first?” Castiel stood and they walked from his office.

“Yes.  There is a site dedicated to paranormal businesses that are legitimate.  Kinda like the Angie’s List for the supernatural.  I went to a few people on my own until everyone laughed at me.  Then I found you and everyone speaks highly of you.  I just got into town and headed straight here,” Sam followed him to the front.

“I will have to look into that.”

“Thanks for taking the case.  Even if we can’t get everything done I’m glad you’re gonna at least try,” Sam stopped in front the door and shook Castiel’s hand.

“I’m glad I can help.  I will see you tomorrow Sam.”

Castiel locked up and set the alarm to stay after Sam left.  He filed everything into a new folder in his drawer.  He neatly printed Dean’s name on the label and put it in the little slot.  Castiel shut everything down and took the stairs to the top floor.  He unlocked his room and shut down the wards until he was in.  He put them back up and changed for bed.  Castiel went to bed with excitement for his new case burning in his veins.

<<<>>> 

Castiel was in the middle of a field in Kansas where Sam had original buried Dean.  There was no evidence that the site had tampered with on the surface level.  Castiel sprinkled a powder over the site and sat a chunk of obsidian in the middle of the grave.  He lit a black candle followed by a white one.  He secured them in the ground as he chanted a few words under his breath.   The gravesite metaphysically lit up.  Castiel groaned as the lines of magic underground sparked to life.  It had definitely been demons that had taken the body. Castiel scooped up some of the dirt and stored in a container in his bag.

Castiel snuffed out the candles and grounded the magic.  He closed off the gravesite to make sure no one else would come along behind him and try anything.  Castiel put everything back in his bag and made the trek back out to the jeep he had rented.  He opened up his log book and jotted down the information he had gathered.  He got in the jeep and headed to the hotel Sam had booked for him and said that he would meet him there.  He gave instructions to the front desk to have the jeep returned to the rental center because he would have to switch out vehicles to maintain a working vehicle.

Castiel had changed and ordered dinner when Sam showed.  He let Sam in and they sat down to eat together.  Castiel went over what he had found out at the gravesite and the next steps he would take.

“There are different types of demons.  The demons that you deal with on a regular basis are surface demons really.  They will show up in a cloud of smoke and possess someone.  There are demons that are older than they are.  Demons that are as old as time itself.  Those are the demons that are worth your time but also they are a little wilier.  I have one that I can work with but I will need something to give him in return.  He does not take payment in cash.  I do not know what he will ask for.  I just want to make sure if I make the call that you will are willing to make the payment,” Castiel advised as he cleaned up after they ate.

“Anything as long as I don’t have to go to Hell,” Sam nodded.

“You know about protection circles right?” Castiel grabbed his black work bag.

“Yeah you draw a circle or triangle depending on what you’re summoning and trap it in there so that it won’t hurt you.”

“Yes and no.  Would you help someone if they arrested you first then asked for help?”

“Uh, probably not,” Sam shook his head.

“Exactly.  Your demons are a different breed.  We are working with an older race,” Castiel pulled out large pieces of wood carved with different sigils and markings.

Castiel placed the wood out and Sam realized that it was a large triangle that snapped together.  There was a rush of energy through the room as the last board snapped in place.  Castiel stood in the middle.

“I cannot leave it now.  If I do it will break the protection.  Come on and step in with me.  Grab that dagger and bowl that I have filled there and come on in.”

“Cool,” Sam grabbed everything and stepped in.

“Thank you,” Castiel used the dagger to prick his finger and squeezed a few drops of blood into the bowl as he chanted.

“Castiel Vladimir Tippens Anhel,” a dark cavernous disembodied voice called out.

“Kal,” Castiel used the familiar name as to not give out his real summoning name, “merry meet my friend.”

“Merry meet indeed.  I see you have company,” a vision began to slowly appear.

Sam gasped as he saw the beautiful non human creature in front of them.  Kal’s magnificent horns were curled like a ram’s, he was taller than Sam, his skin was a colour between brown and black, his eyes were amber and cat like, his serpents tongue licked out to taste the air and his golden wings were draped like a cape along his back and shoulders.

“This is Sam.  I have a favor to ask.  His brother was taken by the contract surface demons.  I am not in need of his soul but where they have taken his physical body.  Sam is willing to pay whatever the price for the information.  Dean Winchester was taken almost three months ago by Lilith.”

“Lilith still slumbers.  It was her spawn that has taken Dean Winchester.  Lilith cares not for the apocalypse.  The lesser beings are those that are readying themselves to start the war between the realms.  You will find his remains in Chechnya.  As for payment I want a lock of his hair,” Kal pointed one of his claws at Sam.

“You want a lock of my hair?” Sam was confused.

“He does not know your full name he cannot use it against you,” Castiel assured him, “turn around.”

Sam frowned but did as he was told.  He felt Castiel lift his hair in the back and use the dagger to get a lock of it.  Castiel tied it off and tossed it out of the circle.

“Besides your brother it is what you value most.  I will take my leave if you are done.”

“One more thing,” Castiel turned back to face Kal, “give N’ryl and Baph my love.  I was unable to make it to the black mass.  There is a box to your right.  Please give it to them for me.”

“I will pass it on,” Kal bowed and vanished.

Castiel took a pouch from his pocket and sprinkled salt into the bowl.  There was a soft snap and Castiel stepped out the triangle. 

“He isn’t going to do anything with the hair right?”

“Probably not.  He was right.  You value that hair so he took something from you that affects you.  Why would they move your brother to Chechnya?”

“I can’t go after him.  I will never make it pass airport security.”

“That’s fine.  I was not expecting you to make this trip with me.  I will have to use my professional clearance to go without passing through airport security and there is no way I would be able to get through with you even if you weren’t wanted.  It is part of my case so I can get on a plan with my weapons and equipment without being labeled a terrorist.  I’ll actually call in a favor to take a private jet because even with my clearance it would be weird for me to come back with the body on a commercial,” Castiel replied as he broke down the triangle.

“What do I need to do?”

“I’ll need you, if it is possible, to get some dirt from your childhood home.  Enough to fill the bottom of a coffin.  I’ll have a coffin sent to you for you to put the dirt in.  If you cannot get it then from Bobby’s house.  It seems like that was second home and he cares for Dean.”

“What do we need the dirt for?”

“To bring your brother home,” Castiel went to one of his other bags and pulled out an atlas, “we have to make sure he can make it over the ocean.”

“Isn’t that old vampires?”

“Moving water with a high salt content can ground magics.  The dirt will hold a bond for him which in turn will hold him together.  I do not know how decomposed he is.  If I have to repair him and bring him back we will need the dirt otherwise he will decompose,” Castiel found a large map of Chechnya.

“Oh.  I’ll get on that.  What are you doing now?” Sam stepped up to his side.

“Chechnya is not exactly just one room.  I have to figure out where Dean is,” Castiel popped open a little box and pulled out the amulet Sam had given him, “it is like dousing.  I need quiet so that I can focus my energies and will.”

Sam stepped back and watched Castiel.  The amulet began to sway and the edges of Castiel’s hair fluttered in an unseen breeze.  Sam observed and knew he still had a lot to learn about the occult.  The amulet began to spin then it pinned down on the map.

“Excellent.  It is not in a war riddled zone.  I’ll book the plane for tomorrow night.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel fell back to the tile floor of the hospital and fumbled in his pocket for his wand.  He flicked it open and spat out the dragon fire spell.  The demon cursed and went back around the corner.  Castiel grunted and stumbled back down the hall and hit the stairwell.  He invoked his shield as he moved down the stairs two at a time.  He felt the force push against his shield as he heard the demons throw their power at him.  Castiel dashed out the door to the basement and turned.  With a few well placed words he set a trap on the door.  He pulled a pouch from his coat pocket and spilled salt out as well.  He turned and rushed down the hall.  A few members of the staff stared at him but let him run pass them.

Castiel skidded around the corner and spilled a little more salt down the hall.  He put the pouch back in and pulled out his pistol.  Castiel sited down the barrel and fired two bullets with devil traps engraved on them and pinned the two demons posed as nurses.  Castiel took a moment and made sure he was presentable.  He took his handkerchief and wiped the blood from his face and tucked it back in his pocket.  He pulled out his badge as he pushed through the doors.

“Hey.  How can I help you?” The mortician said as she washed up.

“Not a lot of Chechens speak Russian,” Castiel easily spoke with her.

“My mother is Russian and my father Chechen.”

“Ah.  I am Castiel Anhel.  I called a few days ago,” Castiel listened as he spoke and the halls were quiet, “I am here about a John Doe that you have that was brought in a couple of months ago.”

“Yes of course.  I hope that this is the one that you are in search of,” she had him sign some paperwork before she led him to the back, “is this him?” she opened the draw and pulled back the sheet.

“Yes,” Castiel had never been as excited to see a corpse, “this is him.  Here,” he pulled papers from his breast pocket of the coat, “are the transfer papers.”

Castiel glanced over his shoulder surprised that the demons had not rushed the room.  His skin tingled but he was not sure why.  His senses were on high alert and something existed right outside of his perception. 

“I need to call my van to come for him,” Castiel flipped open his phone and dialed out; “It’s him.  Bring the van around back.  You’ll see where it says morgue pick up,” he flipped the phone closed.

The floor shook as there was a loud explosion.  The demons had breached the stairwell.  His spell had blown them to pieces.  There was a sound of thunder and Castiel was sure that he saw lightning through the window.  He turned and the mortician looked terrified.

“Is there a back door out of here?” Castiel as he ushered her away from the front.

“Yes.”

“You go.  Get as far from here as you can.”

“What about you?”

Castiel smirked, “I’m the reason they’re here,” he pulled out his gun and wand, “I will make sure you escape safely.”

“Thank you.”

She turned and round the corner in the back and the door slammed behind her.  Castiel went back to the front just as a demon pushed through the doors.

“Castiel.  Aren’t a little out of your jurisdiction?” her eyes were black and smile pointed.

“Not really.  Since my jurisdiction is Earth.  You don’t want to do this,” Castiel shot at her without a warning but she ducked out the way.

“I saw what you did to my boys.  Lilith is not going to be happy with you interfering with her business.”

“As I am told that is not _the_ Lilith.  It is merely a spawn of hers.  Maybe you should rethink your actions,” Castiel mumbled in Latin and flung the spell at her.

The demon jumped back and the spell caught her arm.  She let out a shout as she gripped her arm while the ice moved through her veins.

“You cannot hurt me right now,” Castiel circled away from her.

“Your shield will only stand up to so much damage.  We’ve heard of you Castiel.  We know what you do,” she used her good arm to fling things at him.

Castiel winced as it all hit his shield.  Castiel began to move back grateful that the mortician had closed up Dean’s drawer.  He used his wand and pushed the spell out and flung a desk at the demon and took a shot at her.   She countered and shoved it back at him.  The force was enough to make his shield close in and he tumbled to the floor.  He dropped the gun and it spun across the floor as he caught himself. 

“Shit,” Castiel rolled over to his back and threw a normal fire spell at her.

“From Hell remember,” she cackled as the ice dissolved and she regained use of her arm.

Castiel tapped a charm on his necklace and gale force wind hit her.  She flew back hard into a wall.  Castiel clambered to his feet and went to the space where the bodies were stored.  Castiel fell forward as she slammed into him.  She attacked him with all her force.  Castiel felt as his shield began to fracture.  He did his best and shoved her off.  He focused with his wand again and hit her with a paralyzing spell.

Castiel managed to get to his feet and headed for the door.  Another demon rushed.  Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes as he aimed the same spell at him.  The demon laughed and pointed to the sigil on his neck.

“Uh oh,” Castiel’s coat fluttered as he turned to run and the demon grabbed him from behind.

“Your little spells cannot hurt me,” the demon slammed him into the floor then picked him up and threw him up into the ceiling.

Castiel’s shield fell as he hit the floor and debris fell on top of him.  He did not see where his wand had fallen.  He was without his focus object which meant his magic would have a wide range and at that point he did not care.  He pushed his will into his hand and tossed it at the new demon.  Because it was unleashed and not focused it caused it to stumble just enough to give him time to get back to his feet.  Castiel drew a short sword from the sheath on his back.  He clinched his jaw against the pain in his leg.   There was a severe sprain and he was not sure how long he would be able to stay up.  He got in a few well placed cuts before he was tackled to the ground.  The demon did not hesitate as his fists dropped repeatedly against Castiel.  The last thing Castiel remembered was a bright light and the taste of his own blood.  Then it all went black.

“Castiel,” a voice called in the distance.

Castiel rattled off in Russian then Spanish and settled his incoherent babble in Mandarin.  Castiel tried to push up and groaned as the pain crashed over him.  There was a warm hand on his head and suddenly the pain was gone.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered open.

“Michael,” Castiel mumbled.

“I did not think you would recognize me,” the angel nodded.

“I know your energy pattern,” Castiel stood from where he had fallen, “why are you here?”

“The demons were getting too close and I was sent to make sure they were put in their place.”

“Of course.  May the Father of Heaven sit back and do nothing when it means the most but let him have a little problem with his kids’ friends and he’s down here in a heartbeat,” Castiel spotted his wand and picked it up.

“You would be dead if we had not intervened.”

“I’ve survived worst. And dead is better than earning a favor to be owed,” Castiel gathered up his gear and went to the drawer for Dean, “especially up above.”

“He has already been moved.  The van is waiting for you.”

“I would say thank you but I owe you nothing.”

Castiel made sure that he was packed up and with a wave of his hand all the recording devices were erased.  Not that he thought they had gathered anything once he began to fling around magic.  Castiel headed out the door and saw several bodies with their eyes burned out and only one with a set of wings burned into the floor.

“I will see you in a year,” Michael said behind him.

Castiel gave him the one finger salute without turning and pushed out the door to the underground parking deck.

“Castiel Anhel?” a scrawny guy stood by the van.

“Yes.  Take me to the airport,” Castiel threw his bag in and got in the passenger seat.

“Yes sir,” the man got in the driver’s seat and started it up.

Castiel checked the temperature to make sure the back was cool enough.  He took a few pain killers to ease the migraine he felt starting.  Angel powers and magic never settled well over him.

“Stupid angels.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel cleaned Dean’s body for the third time and the water finally ran clean.  He massaged the oil he had prepared into his skin and wrapped him in the treated linen as he whispered the incantations over him.  Sam watched from the observation room above as Castiel moved over Dean’s body.  The demons had kept his body cold so the decay had been minimum.  Castiel had not had to perform too much to close the wounds and seal the gashes.

“He doesn’t do too many above ground raisings,” Anna said from beside Sam, “it is rare that I get to see him work with a pristine body.  You are lucky.  Castiel would have never taken this case if you did not care so much.”

“I know.  Others have said the same.  I can’t believe he went to another country for me.”

“He is invested in this otherwise he would have let the angel kill him,” Anna spoke softly.

“Angel?” Sam turned to her.

“Oh.  He didn’t tell you everything,” Anna bit her lip, “there were complications in Chechnya.  There was a demon horde.  He would have died if the angels hadn’t intervened.  They sent Michael.  Probably why he has the scar on his throat and face.  Michael could have healed them without a mark but he and Castiel have history.”

“I wasn’t losing my mind.  I thought those were new but they are so dull.  He almost died for me.  I owe him so much.  Why wouldn’t he tell me this?” Sam turned back just a flash of green light filled the room.

“Castiel gets that way sometimes.  He’s calling upon his necromancy.  He may look different if you look at him.”

“What language is that?” Sam had to turn the intercom down as Castiel’s voice rose.

“We don’t know to be honest.  He taps into a power that I don’t understand and no one has ever been able to decode the language.  Only otherworldly creatures tend to understand.  You should go back to your room.  Your brother will be another day before he wakes.  You will need all your strength to speak to his soul.  Castiel will call you when it is time,” Anna rubbed his shoulder as she turned to leave.

“Just a few more minutes.”

 

Castiel saged ( ~~smudging sage in the corners and letting the smoke cleanse a room~~ ) the room where he would put Dean.  He rolled the gurney with Dean on in into the room and removed the sheet.  He hummed as he dipped the cloth into the Florida water mixture.  He wiped Dean’s face and hands then went to the tub.  He dumped the bucket over his head and said a few words before he stepped out.  Castiel dried off and ground the residual energy before he pulled out the fold out bed.  He would have to be up early so there was no need for him to go to his room upstairs or all the way to his house.  Castiel put a clean sheet on Dean and tucked him in as if he was sleep.  It did not bother Castiel to have a body that was not dead or alive just a few feet away as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Castiel felt the press of lips on his chest as hands worked their way down to his pants.  Castiel moaned and rested his hands on the warm body.  The hands pushed his pants down over his hips.  The kisses moved lower until they were against his hardening flesh.  A tongue flicked out and teased the head before mouth engulfed him.  Castiel hissed and his hips bucked up.  Consciousness slowly returned to him and he opened his eyes.  He gasped and his eyes darted to the empty gurney.

“Shit,” Castiel’s panic waned for a moment as he felt the back of Dean’s throat brush against this head of his cock, “how is your mouth even wet?” he mumbled.

Dean’s eyes burned with life that Castiel had not expected.  Castiel tried to gather his wits as Dean worked him over with his mouth.  He closed his eyes for a minute to enjoy the warm mouth.  It had been over a year since he had anything other than his own hand around his erection and Dean was talented with his mouth. 

“Please stop,” Castiel weakly spoke as he tried to see through the pleasure, “this is not right.  You’re a client.  A dead client.  This is some form of necrophilia I’m sure.  Jesus your tongue,” he panted and closed his eyes, “seriously,” his hand shook as he gripped Dean’s hair.

Castiel knew that something was off.  He felt out of control and he could not call up his will to save him.  All he could do was feel the pleasure as it coursed through him and the desire to just let it happen.  It was not his own feelings.  He realized there was a voice in his head.  His eyes flew open.  It had overridden his instincts.

_He’s so gorgeous.  My savior.  He is going to save me._

“Dean?”

_He knows my name._

“Stop.  I can’t think around you.”

_I’m gonna make him come so hard._

“I cannot,” Castiel moaned as Dean took him deep again, “Dean I’m going to come.”

Dean smiled around him and his tongue pressed against him as he sucked harder.  Castiel fell back and just let the orgasm wash over him.  He whimpered as his release reached its climax.  His back arched and he held his breath until he was down.  He felt Dean swallow every drop.  He tried not to dwell on that.  Dean kissed back up his body until he reached his mouth.  Castiel kissed him automatically.  They lay together until Castiel came to his senses.  He pulled his pants back on and stood at the edge of sofa bed.  He stared down at Dean.

“How are you even ready?  I did not finish.”

_I can’t answer.  My lips are still tied._

“Oh sorry.  If I cut the spell that has your voice tied you may still have trouble speaking.  It’s been almost four months since you were killed.”

_I understand._

Castiel pulled Dean to his feet and placed both hands on his throat as he spoke low.  Dean tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the cool touch of Castiel’s power.

“There.”

“Thanks,” Dean’s voice was scratchy.

“You’re not alive really but I’ll get you some water.  It might help.  It’ll absorb into the skin at least since you cannot digest it,” Castiel grabbed a bottle of water from bag he had brought with him.

“Thanks.”

Dean guzzled the water and sat the empty bottle on the table.  They worked together and folded the bed away.

“I should call Sam,” Castiel said.

“Not yet,” Dean grabbed him and pulled him down onto the couch, “you’re saving me.  What’s your name?”

“Castiel.  Your brother paid me to save you.  He will be the one to call your soul.  He is the only blood relation that we know of.  Without your soul you risk going mad.  I am not sure you haven’t already.  You gave me oral sex after you woke up.”

“I felt you.  You and I have a bond.  I saw in pieces of your mind and what you did to get my body back.  I owed you.  Plus you’re hot.  I’ve blown a few guys but never as attractive as you are,” Dean smirked.

“Your brother said you were a charmer.  I do need to make sure that you’re okay,” Castiel shook his head and gave a soft smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Then I at least need to get you some clothes.”

Dean looked down and realized he was naked.  Dean smiled and cupped his hands in front of him.

“Probably a good thing that you don’t have blood flow,” Castiel grinned as he went out the room.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair as he went to his office.  He opened his gym bag and pulled out the sweats and tee shirt for Dean.  He carried them back for him.  Before he entered the room Castiel took a deep breath and tried to not think of Dean’s full lips wrapped around his cock or the way he kissed.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“While you dress I am going to check to make sure you are okay.  It may sting a little or feel like something is crawling in you but it’s just me.”

Castiel lifted his hands and closed his eyes.  He reached out with his mental tentacles and necromancy.  It was Dean.  Castiel had raised him.  There were no flaws.  Castiel’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“You have a life spark.  No zombie has a life spark like that.”

“Exactly,” Dean pulled the shirt over his head and grinned, “I’m more alive than I am dead.”

“How did that happen?”

“You did it.  I heard you.  I have a piece of you in me.”

“Holy hell.  Alright.  This is too much.  I am going to have to sleep on this.”

“I can feel the impressions of your thoughts,” Dean tapped the side of his head, “you don’t want to sleep.  Among the naughty thoughts you want to study me and take notes.  You want to know if you can do it again or if I’m the only one.”

“Get out of my head.”

Dean grunt and clutched his head, “you didn’t have to shove so hard.  Damn.”

“Sorry,” Castiel stared at Dean, “I want to study you you're right about that.  Come on to my office.  I need to document this.”

Castiel and Dean talked for over an hour as Castiel asked him a multitude of questions.  Sleep began to pull at Castiel so he finished up with Dean.

“You can stay here in the room where you woke up.  I’m going to my room that’s here,” Castiel grabbed his keys and headed for the stairs.

“I’ll come with you,” Dean fell instep behind him.

“No.  You should stay down here,” Castiel turned and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“No,” Dean stated firmly, “I’m coming with you.”

“Fine,” Castiel rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Castiel stomped upstairs to his room.

“This is where you live?” Dean looked around.

“No.  This is where I stay when I have worked too long.”

Castiel went to the bedroom and climbed in bed.  Dean turned down the other side and got in.  Castiel stared at him.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought we were goin’ to bed,” Dean cuddled up to Castiel.

“This is not right.  I am too tired to argue.  Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight baby.”

“Do not call me that.”

“Okay my love.”

“Or that,” Castiel sighed as he pulled the covers up.

<<<>>> 

When they woke Castiel tried to go about his day like normal but Dean followed him around everywhere he went expect the bathroom.  Dean did not show signs of hunger and had only slept an hour before he woke and just lay in bed with Castiel.  Castiel tried not to let it get to him but it was weird.  Castiel was in his office when Sam arrived.  He bit back tears as he watched the brothers reunite. 

“You did it.  Now I can get his soul.  Do you have a room where I can do this or should I take him with me home?”

“I’m not leaving here,” Dean crossed his arms.

“What?”

Castiel blushed as he watched Sam and Dean.

“I’m staying with Cas.”

“Not my idea,” Castiel replied, “he’s been . . . attached to my hip since he woke up.  I have never experienced this before.”

“You think his soul will make the difference?”

“Yes.  I have a room downstairs we can use.  You get what you need and I will get the room set up.”

“Sure.”

Sam left to go to the motel to grab the kit he had put together.  Castiel headed down to the room they used for heavy summoning.  He cleaned it of liter and energy before he brought down a few other supplies to make sure they had proper protection.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was high in distress, “you don’t want me to stay?”

“Dean.  I did this job to get you back to your brother.  You are going to leave with him.”

“But I don’t want to,” Dean stepped into Castiel and wrapped his arms around him, “I want you.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel.  Castiel kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him.  It was like the night before and Dean commanded his actions.  It was only stronger.  His mind fogged and Dean deepened the kiss.  Castiel lifted his hands to push Dean away as he fought to gain his own will.  Castiel froze.  Dean’s heart beat under his palm.  Castiel pushed Dean away.

“Y-your heart,” Castiel stared stunned.

“You felt it too,” Dean was just as shocked.

“You have colour in your face.”

“Cas?  Dean?” Sam’s voice filled the hall.

“In here,” Castiel called but never took his eyes off Dean.

“Uh what’s going on?” Sam stared in between them.

“Ch-check his pulse?”

“Really?  Is this a joke?” Sam narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

“No,” Dean’s lips quivered.

Sam rolled his eyes and put down his tote.  He grabbed Dean’s wrist.  He pursed his lips then his eyes went wide.  He dropped Dean’s hand and stepped back.

“How the hell?” Sam turned to Castiel, “you brought him back wrong.”

“Or right,” Dean said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t put his soul back yet until we figure this out,” Castiel suggested.

“We can’t wait.  We have to do this now.  Any longer and we may not be able to,” Sam shook himself and went back to his tote.

Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a few minutes before they began to help.  Dean got in place as Castiel put up protection.  Castiel had never done soul speak or seen anyone attempt it so he took a few notes as he watched Sam. 

The process was an hour long and Castiel was drained by time they finished.  He had not expected that much interference since it had been in the contract.  Dean lay in the middle of devil’s trap as his chest heaved.  Castiel began to take down the layers of protection he had thrown up and ground as much of the spent energy and magic as possible.  The room itself was built to contain but Castiel never took a chance.

Sam and Castiel stood side by side as they watched Dean cautiously.  It took another fifteen minutes before Dean regained consciousness.  He stood slowly and blinked as he adjusted to the light and atmosphere.

“Dean?”

“Sammy,” Dean answered groggily.

“Something isn’t right?” Castiel threw up a hand to hold Sam back from moving within the devil’s trap.

“Cas.  Wow you are way more attractive with my real eyes,” Dean moved across the floor but was still within the devil’s trap.

“Let me get you some water,” Castiel went to the cooler he had brought down and grabbed him a bottle of holy water.

Dean walked out the devil’s trap.  Castiel and Sam exhaled with relief.  Dean drank down two bottles of water.  Castiel fell to his knees as images of torture and screams flashed through his mind.  Dean rushed to his side.  Castiel took a few deep breaths then looked at Dean.

“Shit.  Dean,” Castiel’s eyes teared up.

“You saw that?” Dean helped him up.

“Yes.  I can help with that.  It will give you time to come to terms.”

“Uh guys what’s going on?” Sam watched them.

“When I raised your brother it created a link between us.  He has his soul now.  Along with his soul came the memories of Hell.  It’ll take time but we can heal that,” Castiel touched Dean’s face.

“You don’t even know each other,” Sam eyed them skeptically.

“But we do.  Your brother is in my head and I am in his.”

“Then maybe he should stay here a little while.  I wasn’t sure if we would succeed or not.  I haven’t gotten a safe house ready.  It’ll give me time to get a place set up for us,” Sam finished packing his stuff up.

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean smiled at Sam.

“Don’t you go getting in trouble while I’m gone.  I’ll be back in a week.”

Dean hugged Sam to him, “don’t go yet.  I just got back.  Let’s have some food.  Lord only knows I’m starving and then talk and stuff.  I just got ya back.  No running off yet.”

“You can go to my house.  I’ll meet you in the office,” Castiel offered.

Castiel gave them directions and handed Sam the keys.  He directed Sam on how to turn off his wards.  Castiel handed him a charm to make sure he could cross the threshold without an issue.  Castiel needed time away from them both to figure out what was wrong with him.  He had never been drained as quickly as he had been just using protection magic.  Castiel had Anna cancel his appointments for the next few days.  He shut himself in the tiny apartment and meditated until he felt better. It was evening by time he headed home.

Castiel checked on Sam when he got in.  He was sleep in the first floor guest room.  Castiel smiled and moved to the next guest room on the second floor.  It was empty.  He checked the other guest room and it was also empty.  Castiel shrugged and went to his bedroom.  He hesitated as he stepped in the door.  His eyes adjusted and saw the body on his bed.  Castiel turned on the bedside lamp. 

Dean was in his bed.  Castiel smiled at the sight but frowned at the thought of what it meant.  Something had gone wrong in the raising.  Castiel sighed and changed for bed.  He was not sure how long Dean would sleep since he did not require too much sleep.  Once under the covers Dean gravitated to his side and curled around him.  Castiel turned the light off and snuggled into him.  He would just work on figuring it out later.

<<<>>> 

Three days had passed and nothing changed.  Dean stayed by Castiel’s side endlessly.  Sam had left after day two to go secure a new living space with the aid of Bobby.  Castiel would go to bed alone and wake to Dean pressed against him.  He had awakened after a nap to Dean again on his knees over Castiel with his mouth wrapped around him.  Castiel did not fight it and let himself have pleasure that he longed for.

“I want to do more with you,” Dean put out there as they ate lunch.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked as he sprinkled cheese over his salad.

“Sex.”

“Dean,” Castiel looked down at his plate, “your heart beat is there but there is no blood to pump.  We’re trying to figure out what’s going on.  Without the blood you cannot get an erection.  That equates to sex not being possible.  Plus there are laws against that.  If I were a zombie as well then we could but we can’t.”

“No one has to know.  You could penetrate me.  Or,” Dean rubbed his neck as he shifted in the seat, “you could use magic.  I saw a spell to help aid men that cannot get erect.”

“Do you think you are my boyfriend?” Castiel looked at Dean and tried to read him but he had blocked him out.

“No we’re more than that.  Tell me you don’t feel something when we kiss or when I suck you off.  There is something there that is more,” Dean replied.

“I,” Castiel sighed, “I do feel it.”

“Then why can’t we have it?”

“I am more than you think I am.  I did not mean for this to happen.  I have been researching and there are only a couple of counts of something like this happening.  You should have turned back human Dean.  When Sam put your soul back but something went wrong,” Castiel pushed his plate away and stood, “I cannot seem to find out what that thing is.  You should not be a zombie still.”

“Cas.”

Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him.  Castiel moaned against his lips and his hands settled on his hips.  Dean deepened the kiss and cupped Castiel’s face.  They stood in Castiel’s kitchen and kissed for several minutes before Castiel had to pull back.  His skin felt like it was on fire and his lips tingled.  Dean grinned at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You are a very good kisser,” Castiel’s tongue darted out over his lips.

“I know.”

“How about we do try something?”

 

Dean had Castiel on brink.  Castiel’s idea had not been horrible but it was awkward at first but Dean fell in love with the idea as soon as he was over Castiel.  Dean knew it was not his cock that pressed deep into Castiel but the strap on made it feel like it.  Castiel had found one that was designed for paraplegics where he could tuck into it safely.  Dean kissed Castiel’s throat as he climax.  Dean smiled down at him as he thrust in hard one last time to get a final spurt from Castiel.  Dean waited for Castiel to cool down before he pulled out slowly and took off the strap on.

“That was a good idea,” Dean cleaned them up and lay back down with Castiel.

“So tired.  You did very well.  I’m going to nap then we will work on a session to help with the memories,” Castiel mumbled as he curled up in the bed.

<<<>>> 

“I am saying this not only as you assistant but your big sister,” Anna stood in front of Castiel’s desk, “you look like shit.  Have you been over doing it with the necromancy again?  You know that you have to limit yourself.  That’s why I don’t schedule the raisings so close.”

“I’m fine.  Just need more iron in my diet.  I had a salad with kale and fried liver and onions for lunch.  I’ll be fine,” Castiel replied as he looked over his notes for the case he was working on with another member of the team.

“I’m worried.  Since you took on the Winchester case you have been different.  If you need anything please let me know.”

“Will do.”

Castiel finished his work and locked up his office.  When he got home all he wanted to do was to climb in his bed but Sam had come into town.  Castiel changed into a pair of lounge pants and a tee shirt and joined the brothers in his den where they had settled.

“Hey Cas.  Dean has let me know that there is no need to find him a place because he going to stay here,” Sam studied Castiel as he spoke.

“Yes,” Castiel smiled softly, “I think Dean and I are going to work on a relationship.”

“I’m happy for you.  Dean needs some stability.  Bobby will be here in the morning.  He wants to come check on Dean.  He had to get someone to watch the business.”

“Good.  I will finally get meet the infamous Bobby Singer,” Castiel made space for Dean on the couch as he stretched out.

“You guys have so much in common.  He is really going to want to see you use your abilities.  You are phenomenal,” Sam said as he got up to get another beer.

“I was just born with the bloodline of will users and a necromancer.”

“You’re one of a kind.  No one would have been able to do what you did for us Cas.  You’re wonderful,” Dean nuzzled him as he got closer.

“I am good at what I do.  Anyone could have achieved it if they put their mind to it.”

“No,” Sam sat back down, “they couldn’t’ve.  I researched hard before I came to you.  I wasn’t lying when I told you I had checked with so many others.  You’re the only one that could do it.  I can never thank you enough.  I put the rest of the payment in your account that you gave me.  I had Bobby transfer it yesterday.”

“Very good.”

They stayed up to watch a movie then called it a night.  Sam went to the first floor guest room that he had used before.  Dean and Castiel went to his room.  Dean made love to Castiel that night slow and full of passion.  When Castiel climaxed he felt like his entire being had exploded.  He barely remembered Dean cleaning him up and falling asleep.

<<<>>> 

Castiel tried to shake his body but he could not.  His was trapped inside his body paralyzed.  He tried to link with Dean but the connection was gone.  His hearing felt like cotton had been stuffed in his ears.  Dean sounded panicked and far away.

“I don’t know Sam.  We went to bed fine and now he won’t wake up,” Dean sobbed.

“Dean he’s cold,” Sam’s voice was serious.

“No. NO!  Sam check again,” Dean begged.

“But you Dean.  You’re different.”

Castiel tried to make out the rest but his consciousness slipped.

 

Castiel groaned as he stretched.  His eyes opened slowly and his breath caught.  Castiel froze.  There was no breath.  Castiel reached out.

_Cas!  I’m coming.  Baby I’m coming._

_Hurry Dean._

Castiel kept his eyes closed and reached for his other abilities.  He was too weak to perform any work.  Castiel wanted to swallow but there was no saliva.  He knew but he denied it.  He denied it up until the point Dean opened the lid to his coffin.

“Cas,” Dean grinned down at him.

“I’m dead.”

“Not really ya idgit,” Bobby entered the room, “you _never_ put some of yourself in your work boy.  If you weren’t you you’d be dead.”

“What happened?” Castiel let Dean lift him up and out of the coffin.

“Best I can guess is you raised Dean but put some of yourself in him.  He had to complete the connection.  He took your humanity.  I read up on some of this.  You are an heir to an original sorcerer of the dead.  It isn’t just zombies.  You bring life wherever you go.  I bet you never had a house plant die.  Because of your heritage you traded life with Dean.  He’s human now like he should have been when Sam got his soul back but because of your spark he couldn’t,” Bobby looked him over and examined his body.

“So I took his place.”

“For now.  While you were out for the week we did a little research.  You will be able to come back if you take someone’s force like Dean did you.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head.

“Your angel buddy also stopped by.  He said if you want he will do it for you in exchange for a favor,” Sam said as he stood from the table across the room.

“Never,” Castiel frowned.

“We thought that you would say that.  I have a guy, a known child molester, in the cage for you,” Dean dusted the dirt off Castiel.

“No still Dean.”

“You’ll stay like this if you don’t,” Dean met his eyes.

“Yes but I won’t kill a man.  I cannot take a life that is not self defense.”

“As you will have it then.”

“I’m going to shower.”

“Would you like us to wait for you?” Sam asked.

“I want to go home after this.”

“Alright.”

Castiel went to leave the basement of his office and stopped.  He turned back.

“Who raised me?”

“Dean and Joshua.”

Castiel nodded and went to the showers.

<<<>>> 

Castiel closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the unknown vampire’s throat.  Castiel took from him what he needed then dropped him.  Dean watched and made sure that no one tried to engage Castiel while he fed.

Castiel had decided that if a creature he would usually kill that had gone rogue was called in for a dead or alive he would feed from them.  It had been a month and he was closer to human than he was a zombie.  His powers over the dead had intensified.  He was able to commune with spirits and control ghosts and other undead or dead creatures.  It proved effective in his work.  Castiel had made peace with what he had become and knew he would eventually be human but he was in no rush.  With Dean by his side it did not matter. 

Dean had taken a spot on the team and had his own office.  Sam was a consultant in another branch and was happy to have a place that was brick and mortar to call his between Bobby’s place and Dean.  Dean and Sam still did hunts but had a reliable source of income so they took fewer risks.  It was not the lifestyle they expected but it was something they could live with.  The apocalypse loomed ahead but it seemed less threatening with the knowledge that they had more in their life than the big bads.

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted last night I got this idea and I got excited about this story so I skipped over 29. I couldn't help it. Clothes sharing will come tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading! Since I combined two prompts I will be doing a bonus prompt so that it will be an actual 30. I have a thing with needing round numbers. I have pulled a very cliche idea for the bonus that will be Monday. That will have a long ending note since it will end the challenge.  
> See ya tomorrow cuties! Gold stars by everyone's name!
> 
> edit: OMG! how did you guys read that before I edited it some? You guys are rockers for real. I had a few things that i had to stare at to even figure out what the hell it meant. TY! You're such troopers.


End file.
